


Honesty

by destimushi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short One Shot, Therapy, couple's therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2435480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/pseuds/destimushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Was it for the greater good too when you let hungry hungry hippo out of Purgatory too?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Dean...are you referring to the Leviathans? How do they in any way resemble a hungry hippopotamus?”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty

The doctor shifted in her chair, clipboard on her lap and a pen dangled limply between her fingers. She looked at the pair sitting in front of her and hid an amused smile as she read her file once more. It said in the comments that the two were checked in for couple’s counselling by a very insistent Sam Winchester, brother to Dean Winchester. Normally Dr.Norman wouldn’t have accepted the appointment unless both parties attending the counselling consented, but this was different. She too was a hunter at one point in her life, and even now the life haunted her, so she was willing at any cost to help any hunters that came across her path.

“So, Dean, Castiel, welcome to your first session,” Dr.Norman smiled warmly at the pair, her voice low and soothing. “I am Dr.Norman.”

“This is a mistake,” Dean muttered under his breath, his hand passing once more over his lips to hide his irritation of being tricked here. “I’m going to kill Sammy the first chance I get.”

“Dean, this is exactly why Sam wanted you here. All this rage and anger shouldn’t be bottled up in one person,” Dr.Norman continued without missing a beat. “Castiel, do you know why you’re here?” 

“I...cannot answer that doctor, for I am as confused as Dean as to why Sam wanted me here,” Castiel looked up with a slight tilt of the head, his blue eyes burning into the doctor’s. 

“Sam feels like there’s been some tension between you two. Now normally it is no concern of mine when a couple bickers, but this tension between you will cause more harm than good in your line of profession, Dean,” she replied. “Your loss of focus will get you, your brother and those around you killed. Now let’s begin.”

Dr.Norman gave Dean one last stern look then nodded at Castiel before uncapping her pen, her hand poised over the clipboard for note taking. 

“So, let’s start from the beginning shall we? How long have you two been working together?”

“God I don’t know, five years? Six? You start to lose track when you’re traversing between Hell and Purgatory and Earth you know?” Dean muttered angrily.

“Doctor I don’t understand the question. I’ve only worked with them on a handful of cases, mostly I attended to my duties unless Dean prayed for my help,” Castiel answered sincerely, though he was still confused why knowing how long they’ve worked together would help them resolve this “tension.” 

“Also there was a period where I was human, I don’t believe we’d worked much together at all, in fact Dean told me to leave them alone.”

“Wow Cas, that’s just not fair, why are you even bringing that up?”

“Dean, she asked how long we’ve worked together, I’m just trying to answer the question as truthfully as I’m able.”

“...No, Cas that’s not wha-you know what, screw this.” 

Dr.Norman watched quietly as the two bickered over such a simple question, scribbled down some notes then cut in with a polite cough before the lovebirds ripped each other to shreds.

“Alright then. Dean, I think Castiel has brought up an interesting point. Would you like to elaborate on the incident where you’d asked him to leave you alone?”

“Oh C’mon doc, seriously?” Dean replied in exasperation. “There was nothing to elaborate on. He was a threat to Sammy, or rather the angel that was healing Sammy, so I had to ask him to leave.”

“...I know why you did it, Dean,” Castiel whispered. “But it still hurt you know.”

“...” Dean stared at Castiel for a moment, guilt played across his face before he turned away.

“Dean, do you have anything to say to Castiel?”

“Say? Say what?”

“Well he just opened up to you, and talked about his feelings. Shouldn’t you return the favour?”

“...You’ve got to be kidding me,” Dean took a deep breath as he turned to look at Castiel, the angel looked small and broken inside his oversized trench coat. “Well...i-it wasn’t easy okay Cas? Did you think I enjoyed doing that? Kicking you out?”

“Dean,” Dr.Norman cut in. “Let’s try a more...gentle approach. Tell Castiel how you actually felt?”

Dean stared open mouthed at the doctor, then back at Castiel, and noted the small upward pull on the angel’s lips. That bastard. “I...I uh, son of a bitch,” he cleared this throat loudly. “I felt like an asshole okay? Andithurtmetoo…”

Castiel smiled, a little too smugly to be innocent, but he kept his mouth shut and nodded in acknowledgement of Dean’s implied apology.

“That was a very nice apology Dean, thank you for being honest,” Dr.Norman took down a few more scribbles of notes before looking up expectantly at Castiel.

“...yes doctor?”

“Dean’s laid out his true feelings, you should be honest as well.”

“But doctor I’ve done nothing but save this man’s life, time and time again. I don’t see what more needed to be said here.”

“...Really Cas? How about that time you got into bed with Crowley?”

“I was not having any sexual relations with Crowley, we were simply working together.”

“That’s not what I mea-oh fuck it. Yes that time you betrayed us, and teamed up with the King of Hell?” 

“I was doing it for the greater good Dean.”

“Was it for the greater good too when you let hungry hungry hippo out of Purgatory too?”

“Dean...are you referring to the Leviathans? How do they in any way resemble a hungry hippopotamus?” 

Dean threw his hands up in the air and groaned in defeat as he gave Dr.Norman a dramatic eye-roll.

“See what I have to work with here? It’s not tension between us, but pure frustration on my part,” Dean groaned and started to get up from his couch.

“...Dean, please.” There was something in Castiel’s voice that made Dean freeze, something that made Dr.Norman lean just a bit further forward in her own couch. 

“The Leviathans...that was a mistake made out of arrogance. I thought I could be God, all I wanted to do was to make the world a better place, so that you, Sammy, all the hunters could finally lead a normal life…” Castiel’s voice trailed off, his words hung heavy in the air. “I...Then I became human, and I realized just how foolish I really was. I didn’t want to make the world a better place for anyone else but you...a world where I could choose to…”

Dean looked at Castiel in shock as warm heat crawled up his neck, he sat back down into his couch and slowly let out the breath of air he didn’t know he was holding.  
Dr.Norman was writing furiously, but she felt like her involvement was coming to an end as she watched the two men lock eyes with each other; Electric blues glued to sparkling emeralds. 

“Oh Cas…” Dean started, then cleared his throat before speaking once more. “I have everything I will ever want with me. My life is not perfect, this world is not perfect, but my family and friends define me. You define me Cas.”

Dr.Norman held her breath, this was the turning point, if they can work through this then Sam’s got his money’s worth. Quietly the doctor excused herself and left the therapy room, closing the door behind her to give the couple some privacy.

“Dean…” Castiel reached up one hand to gingerly touch Dean’s jaw line, the gesture filled with apprehension, need, want, and love. “I truly am sorry, for all the pain I’ve caused you and Sam.”

“Castiel, you are the one that gripped me tight and raised me from perdition. Without you I wouldn't be here,” Dean’s voice was soft for the first time that night as he leaned into Castiel’s touch. “I am also sorry. And I forgive you.”

Dean leaned forward and brushed his lips against Castiel’s, just like the first time they kissed all those long years ago, with love, longing and hope.

“Dean…”

“Shhh, let’s start over, as soon as I kick the snot out of Sammy.”

“...Okay.”

And the smile that broke out on Castiel’s face was a ray of the purest sunshine.


End file.
